Estrellas
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Hay millones de estrellas en el firmamento. Millones, como los pequeños momentos que constituyen la relación, a través de los años, de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Porque ni todos los comienzos son buenos ni todos los finales son tristes. Drabbles.
1. Lago Negro

_Este fic participa en la Dramione Week 2016 del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. He escogido el prompt «Lago Negro»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a_ _MeriAnne Black_ _por betear y animarme a publicarlo :)_

* * *

 **ESTRELLAS**

 **I. Lago Negro**

En junio, el Lago Negro estaba lleno de vida: el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos al ocasional sol escocés, los pájaros cantaban, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban con el viento y había que esquivarlas bajo riesgo de volver con un ojo menos, los estudiantes paseaban por ahí para intentar relajarse antes de los exámenes…

El único que desentonaba con esa imagen de paz y tranquilidad era –oh, sorpresa– Draco Malfoy.

El chico caminaba a grandes pasos en dirección al lago. Iba sin túnica y sujetaba un libro en su mano derecha con cara de tener ganas de estampárselo en la cabeza al pobre desgraciado que se le cruzara por delante.

Por consiguiente, el espacio circundante al Lago Negro se despejó rápidamente.

Draco se plantó en un claro donde sabía que Granger solía leer y miró a ambos lados. Nada. Ni rastro de la chica.

Como tuviera que buscarla más, la iba a tirar de la torre de Astronomía, el chico lo tenía muy claro. A ella y a su puñetero libro. Porque claro, se le tenía que haber caído en su precipitación por bajar las escaleras. Y claro, él, como un idiota, lo había recogido y lo había guardado.

Maldita fuera ella y maldita fuera su conciencia por no dejarle prender fuego al asqueroso libro.

Al final, después de buscar durante cerca de tres minutos, Draco decidió que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para devolverle el libro a su dueña y dejó el libro debajo de un árbol.

Antes de irse, y a regañadientes, le lanzó un conjuro de protección al libro.

Fue a darse media vuelta, pero retrocedió y, mascullando entre dientes, colocó una chocolatina encima de la cubierta del libro y garabateó una nota:

 _Deja de perder tus cosas porque la próxima vez irán directas a hacerle compañía al calamar._

* * *

Hermione Granger estaba cerca de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

Había revisado diez veces su mochila, otras diez las últimas aulas, pasillos y sitios por los que había pasado y tres veces más su cuarto, pero nada. El libro –¡su libro! ¡ _Hogwarts: Una historia_ edición limitada!– había desaparecido.

Se sentó en la Sala Común, intentando tranquilizarse. Harry y Ron la habían dejado a su suerte para ir al examen de Adivinación, y los echaba de menos como nunca (quizá porque con cuatro ojos y cuatro manos más ya lo habría encontrado). De pronto, se irguió en su asiento, sintiéndose estúpida.

Se levantó de un salto y sacó su varita del bolsillo, haciendo un fluido movimiento y musitando unas palabras que hicieron que una luz se elevara en el aire y empezara a moverse en dirección a la entrada de la Sala Común.

Hermione sonrió, orgullosa. Los conjuros de localización siempre se le habían dado bien.

Echó a correr siguiendo a la luz y atravesó el tapiz para encontrársela al otro lado, esperando. En cuanto puso los pies fuera de la torre, la luz empezó a moverse en dirección a las plantas bajas.

Bajó al Gran Comedor, cogió el desvío a la izquierda, atravesó tres pasillos y finalmente salió a los jardines.

Hermione empezó a pensar que quizá su hechizo no había funcionado tan bien como pensaba, porque ella no había salido fuera del castillo en ningún momento.

Sin embargo, persiguió a la luz durante todo el camino, cruzando los jardines y rodeando el Lago Negro hasta que llegó al pequeño claro donde solía leer. Allí, la luz desapareció.

Hermione echó un vistazo alrededor y, cuando debajo de un árbol vio un bulto que tenía una forma sospechosamente parecida a un libro, se acercó a grandes pasos, esperanzada.

Sonrió cuando vio que no sólo estaba ahí su libro –y en perfectas condiciones, además–, sino que además había una notita en un trozo de pergamino y una chocolatina.

Lo cogió todo, se guardó la nota en un bolsillo y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo mientras mordía alegremente la chocolatina.

De camino, se encontró a Draco Malfoy, que parecía aún más amargado que de costumbre.

Lo que ese chico necesitaba era una chocolatina como la suya, pensó.

* * *

 _¡Feliz Dramione Week!_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Noche

_Este fic participa en la Dramione Week 2016 del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. He usado el prompt_ « _Noche_ ».

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **ESTRELLAS**

 **II. Noche**

Hermione se estremeció en la cama y suspiró.

Fuera, la tormenta llevaba horas en pleno apogeo, y no parecía dispuesta a terminar pronto. Volvió a estremecerse cuando un trueno retumbó en la noche y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza, como intentando ver quién podía hacer más ruido.

Sabía que su miedo de las tormentas no era algo racional –por Merlín, nunca antes les había tenido miedo–, pero entre que era la mayor tormenta en lo que llevaban de año, que tenía pesadillas y que se sentía sola, la bruja tenía ganas de llorar.

Decidió levantarse y salir de su cuarto, al menos en la Sala Común el fuego estaría encendido.

* * *

Cuando un relámpago iluminó toda la habitación, Draco se tragó una maldición.

Llevaba horas sin poder dormir, horas que había dedicado a dar vueltas en la cama y escuchar la tormenta de fuera. Visto lo visto, parecía que le quedaba otras cuantas horas escuchándola.

Suspiró.

No poder dormir era un lastre que llevaba arrastrando desde sexto año, y parecía que desde la guerra no podía descansar ni de día ni de noche.

Estaba harto de la puñetera tormenta, de los puñeteros estudiantes, del puñetera colegio y de su puñetera vida.

Necesitaba Whiskey de fuego, decidió mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Ambos salieron de sus habitaciones y se encontraron frente a frente en la Sala Común.

—Quería... Algo de beber —balbuceó Draco, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Granger tenía tantas ojeras?

—Yo... La tormenta —musitó Hermione, sintiéndose avergonzada por habérselo encontrado. Malfoy en pijama era menos Malfoy y más adolescente normal.

Draco asintió lentamente como si la hubiera entendido y se dirigió a la chimenea, de donde sacó un ladrillo que reveló un hueco lleno de botellas. Sacó una y volvió a tapar el escondite.

—Bueno, eh... Buenas noches —masculló, sorteando a Hermione para volver a su cuarto.

—¡Espera! —exclamó ella—. ¿Eso es Whiskey de fuego?

Draco suspiró, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

—Sí.

Hermione lo miró unos instantes, pensativa, y luego se dirigió hacia los sillones frente al fuego. Se sentó y se giró a mirar a Draco, que se había quedado patidifuso.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —añadió Hermione sonriendo.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? —preguntó él, señalando la botella—. ¿Ni a pedirme beber?

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

—¿Me darás si te pido?

Draco se quedó en silencio unos instantes, alternando entre mirarla a ella y mirar la botella. Al final, avanzó hasta el sillón de al lado de Hermione y depositó la botella en la mesita entre ambos mientras hacía aparecer dos vasos.

—Yo no me hago responsable de tu más que posible resaca, Granger.

* * *

 _Como veis, esta viñeta va sin beta, así que estará bastante peor. Cualquier fallo, avisadme._

 _¿Qué decís?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Beso

_Este fic participa en la Dramione Week 2016 del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. He esgogido el prompt «Beso»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _Agradecimientos especiales a MrsDarfoy por betearme y llamarme exagerada por whatsapp. Luv u. _

* * *

**ESTRELLAS**

 **III. Beso**

Draco Malfoy nunca había sido un hombre cariñoso.

Aceptaba besos y abrazos de su madre en ocasiones muy contadas desde que tenía ocho años y lo de iniciar él los abrazos era algo que ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Siempre había sido muy feliz manteniendo las distancias, y nadie de las personas que lo rodeaban le habían hecho plantearse más contacto humano por placer que el sexo. Sexo ocasional y sin ataduras, por supuesto.

Hasta que lo pusieron a trabajar con ella.

Dos años trabajando con Hermione Granger y ahora cada vez que la veía le entraba un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que le pedía rodearla con los brazos y besarla un poquito. Bueno, vale. Un poquito mucho.

Y no es como si quisiera besarla por alguna razón especial.

Ella era una compañera completamente insufrible con un malhumor legendario y que le exigía demasiado. Y sí, esa falda le quedaba estupendamente y definitivamente tenía una cara bonita, pero eso no era suficiente como para tener ganas de besarla.

Bueno, puede que cuando le sonreía y le agradecía su implicación en el trabajo fuera… agradable. Y oírla reír era definitivamente encantador.

En el fondo, tampoco era tan desagradable. Era alegre, entusiasta y valiente. Solía abrazarlo cuando las cosas les salían bien y el sentir su cuerpo pequeño y cálido rodeándolo siempre le ponía de buen humor.

Y, además, olía muy bien.

Y su pelo era suave.

Y…

—¿Draco? —La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él se centró para encontrarla apoyada en su escritorio, mirándolo preocupada—. ¿Ocurre algo? Estabas como ausente.

—Granger —anunció él poniéndose en pie—, voy a besarte.

Y cumplió su palabra.

El contacto humano no era tan malo besándola de esa manera.

* * *

 _¿Opiniones?_

 _¡Queda un capítulo!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. Fotografía

_Este fic participa en la Dramionew Week 2016 del foro El Mapa del Mortífago. He escogido el prompt «Fotografía»._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **ESTRELLAS**

 **IV. Fotografía**

—Venga, sonríe.

Draco Malfoy cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero que me hagas una foto, Granger.

—¡Oh, venga ya! Es tu primera vez en un parque de atracciones, claro que hay que hacerte una foto.

—He dicho que no quiero.

Hermione fulminó a Draco con la mirada.

—He tenido que discutir contigo para convencerte de venir, para que te pusieras ropa muggle y para que dejaras de mirar mal a la gente. ¿Me estás diciendo en serio que también tengo que discutir para hacerte una maldita foto?

El mago sonrió de medio lado y la miró burlón, todavía con los brazos cruzados y de pie frente a una montaña rusa.

—Eso te pasa por querer venir conmigo a un sitio muggle público —le recordó—. Deberías haberme hecho caso y haber elegido otro sitio. Uno mágico, a ser posible.

—Draco, de verdad. —Hermione suspiró, exasperada—. Eres peor que un niño pequeño.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pero eso ya lo sabías, Granger. No sé de qué te quejas ahora.

—Eres… Eres…

—Fantástico, ya lo sé. Ahora deja de llamar la atención, que la gente nos está mirando.

—¡Aagggh! —Hermione tiró la cámara al suelo al apretar los puños con furia y acercarse a grandes pasos a su novio—. Un imbécil. Eso es lo que eres.

—Porque paso demasiado tiempo con tus amigos. Dañan mis capacidades mentales, te lo tengo dicho.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza contra el pecho de su novio, desesperada. Sacarlo de casa siempre le exigía un esfuerzo extra.

El muy capullo disfrutaba poniéndola histérica, eso lo tenía claro.

—Draco —murmuró.

—Dime, querida —respondió él, divertido.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me estás dando golpecitos condescendientes en la cabeza?

—Te estoy dando golpecitos consoladores, Granger. Deja de pensar lo peor de mí.

Hermione sonrió muy a su pesar y se irguió para mirarlo a la cara.

—Sabes que vas a tener que hacerte una foto igual, ¿no?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Pues ya lo sabes.

Él la ignoró.

—No me vas a hacer una foto porque no quieres las consecuencias —sentenció.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera añadir algo, Draco sacó una cámara de su bolsillo y le sacó una foto que se imprimió sola a continuación.

Él la cogió satisfecho y se la enseñó: la foto estaba hecha de muy cerca, por lo que Hermione sacaba cara de loca, con los ojos muy abiertos y la nariz fruncida.

—¿A que Rita Skeeter estaría encantada de publicar esta foto?

—¡DRACO MALFOY!

Él sonrió, encantado.

Siempre era maravilloso conseguir que su novia gritara su nombre.

* * *

 _Otro año más y la Dramione Week acaba de terminar._

 _¿Qué pensáis de esta recopilación? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me dejaréis reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
